


On Your Mark!

by Professional_Shipper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on my humor, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Hide POV, Hide-centric, Loosely Based off "On Your Mark" Music video, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, futuristic AU, updates every blue moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Shipper/pseuds/Professional_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, in an advanced underground city closed off from the surface our main character Nagachika Hideyoshi, a CCG employee dreams the juvenile dream of seeing or even going to the surface. Such a dream even he considered hopeless … until he gets a chance that is. Will he take it though? He quickly finds himself unsure about whether or not fate hates him. The dice are rolled and the outcome is all or nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fernweh

“ _The world was once ravaged by war, indiscriminate and careless. It was at the height of it that a weapon unethical by all standards was unleashed, dooming many. A foolish endeavor of mankind, it was a virus let loose freely on the earth’s surface which drove humankind underground. Many cities where built, including ours which you live in today: Tokyo-2. For the protection of all its citizens the surface has been rendered impossible but nevertheless our city has flourished and is now a beacon of peace and prosperity_ ” – Book: Guide to Tokyo-2

* * *

  
Hide was getting desperate, time was of the essence and something more important that his life was currently on the line. Therefore he would fight as hard as he could against this insurmountable force currently facing him

That’s why he was again for the 2nd or 3rd time today begging to what he now could only equate to a fortified wall.  
  
“Cooommeeee ooooooonnnnnnn! PRETTY PLEASE?”  
  
“Sorry I can’t”  
  
“I’ll pay for the drinks!”  
  
“I can do that myself just fine”  
  
“Please, just this once!”  
  
“No.”  
  
“As a proper CCG Officer working to make this city a better place, save me from my imminent doom!”  
  
“I don’t thi—“  
  
“Think of it as bonding time as partners. It’ll be an hour max!”  
  
“We aren’t having this discussion.”  
  
“But!—“  
  
“Hideyoshi! You know I don’t do this on week days. Go annoy Akira or Seidou with your evening plans.”  
  
Hideyoshi Nagachika fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
He had lost.

 

… The bet that is…

 

For a week counting today he had been meticulously working on getting his co-worker, Amon Koutarou to hang out with him for an evening out to drink.

This failed bet had first been conceived after a discussion with his other co-worker Seidou. In a rant about his lifetime rival Akira Mado, Seidou had mentioned that because of her, Amon had become almost allergic to going out to drink due to a comical evening gone wrong. Hide’s poor co-worker had gotten stuck on his drunk female partner’s balcony for the whole night on which he quite literally did pushups until he dropped. Since then Amon had become impossible to convince. Seidou then jokingly openly challenged anyone to try and remedy this, leading Hide to carelessly state he would do so in a week.  
  
That’s why Hide as naïve and impulsive as he was, had been trying to take on Amon’s impenetrable will with the penalty of having to pay Seidou the costliest meal and drinks at their favorite ramen place should he fail in able to convince Amon by the end of the week.  
Needless to say today was the deadline and Hide had nothing to show for it.  
  
He knew that he was screwed or rather his purse was. His purse which was, to him more important than his life was soon going to suffer a nasty blow and the offender was probably smirking victoriously behind the kneeling blond. Seidou was most likely elated at the fact he would be getting another free meal from the best ramen place in the city.  
Hide sighed. Well if he looked at the bright side of things at least he would still get to hang out with someone this evening.  
  
He turned around and waved dismissively in Seidou’s direction to show he had acknowledged his defeat and then lumbered towards his own desk to actually do what he was being paid for: Work.  
  
He liked this job and didn’t want to lose it, though it was not always easy to climb up a corporate ladder especially when it was CCG’s.  
He doesn’t know what exactly had urged him to work at the surveillance and protection and probably most dangerous agency of the city. It certainly wasn’t because he passionately cared about keeping law and order in Tokyo-2, he was a bit more of a self-centered type of guy. He should probably feel some sort of pride for working in such a high ranked organization but he actually really didn’t.  
  
What he really cared about was doing interesting and thrilling things, having his mind twisted and turned with effort, to have to heart pumping with excitement. Most people would think of him as one of those rare “daredevils” but he really didn’t think of himself as negligent of the consequences. For example he knew of the dangers of working as an officer in the CCG, he understood the consequences –to him that could not be considered too reckless.  
  
He had still joined knowing the dangers, his urge to do something adventurous probably being the main reason. He had hoped that in joining he would be able in getting in on some of the action or at least in hope of being able to play detective.  
  
Sadly life was determined not to make it easy for him when he pursued his dreams. Getting any excitement in this city seemed to take a lot of effort. Sometimes more than he thought made it worth it.  
  
If he was to finally get a chance to do something thrilling in his life and join those important investigations he would have to work hard from the bottom and climb gradually upwards.  
  
Naturally that meant paper work. Sometimes he had caught himself questioning if all his effort was being put to good use, but the recent promotion had somewhat uplifted his moral.  
  
He had been promoted from his constant paper work to a Rank 3 Investigator! It still involved paper work sometimes but at least he could follow along in investigations and actually put his innate intuition to better use.  
  
In a year or so Hide hoped to be able to grab another promotion.  
  
Even so.  
  
While some people would look upon Hide’s life as successful and stable, Hide had the prickling sensation this was never going to be enough.  
  
For most people it may not be the case, but for him life even after having joined the CCG life still seemed incredibly dull on. He felt restless, he wanted to do something more than investigating and filling out paper work.  
  
He wanted to explore! Travel! Discover!  
  
The phantom itch to just let loose in a wild, almost primordial way!  
  
He was locked up in the cage that was this city and had for only distraction his job. There was only so much you could do in a city underground.  
‘There’s always the surface’ The thought always wiggled into his mind and he found it was a laughable one –so ridiculous such an idea was.  
  
Hide despised that fact. He despised the fact that his thoughts were always circling around the idea of the surface. Lately it had gotten more frequent, whether he was sleeping, eating, filing documents or typing away at a document on a computer like he was now thoughts about the surface seemed ceaseless.  
  
Did the sky fell taller out there? How bright could the sun truly be? What would a horizon on the surface look like?  
  
These questions where hardly satisfactorily answered in a government issued text book. There was only so much you could learn from paper and vague pixilated images.  
Now, like always these thoughts twisted and knotted and squeezed themselves to form an indescribable and uncomfortable feeling which he could not explain. He had tried to look up a word to describe his feeling and after researching a bit had reached the conclusion that the word to describe his feeling was “Fernweh: The feeling of being homesick for a place you’ve never gone to”  
  
Hide released a frustrated sigh. He briefly massaged an incoming headache, they had been frequent lately along with his inconsolable urges. Before getting himself to concentrate on his work.  


* * *

 

  
It was 19:00 when he finally got to escape his stacks of paperwork with his co-worker. He hoped an evening out would be able to distract him from his earlier thoughts.  
Seidou was currently talking his ear off about his partner while they headed towards that infamous ramen place. Apparently his partner, Mado Akira and him had had quite the competitive history, though from Hide’s point of view it was one-sided (he would not mention such a thing out loud though).  
  
“And then she told me to re-do it! ALL 20 PAGES!! Can you believe it? I worked overtime to finish it and she expects it to re-do it!?  
… hey … are listening to me Hide?” Seidou stops his rant to stare accusingly at Hide who answers with an innocent tone:  
  
“Hmm? Of course I am. You were telling me how incompetent your report was.”  
  
“Just who are you siding with?” exclaimed the brunet in an indignant tone.  
  
Hide just laughs until Seidou darkly remarks he’s going to order 3 times the fanciest thing on the menu which had Hide begging for mercy, crying out that he was saving for retirement and needed his purse unharmed.  
  
They got to the restaurant and instantly ordered some drinks with the food to unwind some more after a long day of work.  
  
After a few alcoholic drinks, Seidou was even more talkative. Hide had been a bit more careful with his drinks but was enthusiastic all the same to be part of the conversation.  
For a while, they were content with talking about anything and everything focusing on nothing in particular until the small TV screen overhead caught their interest.  
  
_“Today 3 members of Aogiri were seized around the 5rd Ward by CCG officers who were patrolling. The convicts were according to our sources trying to “recruit” before they caught the attention of patrolling officers and were apprehended._  
_CCG officers would like to remind you that Aogiri is a dangerous cult and it is illegal to have any relation to this organization_  
_The CCG would also like to deter citizens from roaming the streets alone at night due to increase chance of forced recruitment. If you notice anything suspicious your surrounding please call the following number 320 xxx xxx”_  
  
“It’s that crazy cult again. Seriously how it they have so many followers?” a drunk Seidou mumbles in an irritated fashion.  
  
“Everything at the office has been about them lately ‘ _Aogiri this_ ’ and ‘ _Aogiri that_ ’. S

eriously I’ve had it with paper work about them!” He goes on to continue mumbling incomprehensibly about them - leaving Hide to stare at his drink thoughtfully.  
_Aogiri huh..._ He thought. To him Aogiri brought an uncomfortable mix of disgust and marvel.  
  
Aogiri was what could be called a thorn in the government’s side. It had been founded years ago and since then had grown into a cult containing thousands of followers. The cult preached it would lead humanity back to the surface, something most people scoffed at but others got obsessed with the idea. Sure there were other “Surface Fanatics” but Aogiri where definitely the top.  
  
Nevertheless he couldn’t judge the followers for their obsession of the surface. It was easy to get claustrophobic underground no matter how large the city was.  
What disgusted him was their means to the ends of their goal. The CCG had gotten involved when Aogiri had been linked to kidnappings. He had read countless cases of forced recruitment where people were spirited away into the cult never to be see – quite a surprising thing to see happening considering how perfect the city preached to be.  
  
What was their slogan again? ‘Join us to become the angels of the new world’? Wasn’t it ‘Leaders’? He wasn’t too sure. The confusing tendrils of alcohol had started taking effect of his thoughts.  
  
He was cut from his train of thought when Seidou started shaking him, apparently he had gone back to complaining about Akira and was trying to get Hides attention with gesticulation and slurred speech. They talked some more, Hide’s dark train of thought having retreated into the back of his mind for the moment.  
The evening ended with a painful bill and Hide getting Seidou home on a taxi after which Hide got home himself pleasantly buzzed and ignorant of the headache that would come the following morning.  


* * *

  
  
Hide got to work with a splitting head ache. On his arrival he started contemplating the fairness of fate when Seidou, who had arrived at the office before him, was head-ache free.  
When he arrived at his destination (His desk) he found a familiar tall man waiting for him there. Amon looked up at him with eyes that Hide translated into “This is serious, don’t play around”.

Lucky for Amon, Hide’s still existent head-ache would make sure to dampen any good humor Hide would want to muster for a good while.  
Before even asking, Amon started talking. “Today’s lucky day Nagachika, your first field mission had been decided and it’s a big one.”  
  
Hide’s headache is quickly forgotten and pure energy spikes up within him. Hide was currently thinking many things, but most thoughts where overshadowed by the:  
_‘HOLY SHIT I FINALLY GET TO PARTICIPATE IN FIELD WORK’_  
  
Amon just looked at him with unamused eyes obviously unwilling to join Hide on his sudden rise in enthusiasm. He signed impatiently before continuing.  
  
_“_ Calm down and at least listen to what I have to tell you. We have gotten wind of a Aogiri hideout down in the 11th Ward. In two days we, the CCG will be raiding it. You will be placed in Akira’s squad and it will be your duty to listen to her. No getting ahead of yourself and certainly NO going off on your own unless you’re ordered to. Am I CLEAR?"  
  
“Yes Sir, Crystal!” Hide shouts out a bit too loudly with an exaggerated salute. Amon looks at him with an unamused expression before handing out a file.  
Hide looks at the file with a confused interest  
  
“This is?”  
  
“It’s a case file” Answers Amon. “Each investigator is already in charge of a missing or wanted case a small, chances are they’ll be seen in the hideout or… end up as one of the casualties. You don’t have one yet, so you’ll be given this one for now. Don’t worry too much about it, you’ll just have it for this hideout raid, once it’s over, if it hasn’t been solved, it’ll just end up back in the archives for some other time. Your main focus will be your squad will be put in charge of. Just read over it so you know who you’re looking for, during the raid“  
  
Hide took the file, exhilaration filling him. His breathing sped up as he stared at it. Slowly he felt a trickle of some sort daunting sensation creeping up his spine. Who was in this file? What story hid behind this cover?  
  
He blindly sat down on his chair and opened the cover.  
  
First page contained a picture. It was that of a black haired teenager with gentle black –no, grey eyes, he couldn’t be sure. The hair was neat and short, trimmed to fit the smooth round face of a still growing teenager. The teen’s mouth was turned up in a slight, polite smile. It had probably been posed for the photo but Hide didn’t think it made it any colder though.  
  
Hide moved on from the picture to read the text next to the picture.  
  
‘Kaneki Ken’ was written in bold followed by statistics which Hide looked through actively  
  
_'Lets see…_  
  
_Age: 16 years old (in picture)_  
_Born: December 20th xxxx_  
_Blood Type: AB_  
_Eye Color: Grey_  
_Hair color: Black_  
_Family: Aunt, Uncle and Cousin (see further)_  
_Status: Missing since xxxx_  
  
Hide was perturbed at the status. If he’s been missing since then, then this means he’s now …  
  
He quickly does the math and realizes that the picture of the young smiling teen is outdated by 6 years.  
  
He shivers, just the idea of being in Aogiri’s hands forcefully for more than a year is disturbing, impossible to think even. Hide started to realize that he had been given an old investigation that was probably going to be officially closed in a year but instead of feeling frustration at being given a dusty file he could only feel pity for the teen.  
  
22\. That’s how old this Kaneki Ken would be if he was still by any chance alive, same age as him. Hide could imagine what type of person he could have been. The picture almost said it all.

This guy probably had been shy and reserved, the sort to quietly work in the back of a classroom or even read books in his spare time.  
He probably was a polite kind of guy that would find it difficult to say no.  
He probably had a few friends but they were the personal and intimate kind so that he never felt lonely.  
  
A cough obviously calling for attention suddenly called his attention away from the rapidly building picture his mind had started obsessively building of Kaneki Ken from the 2 dimensional prison that was the file.  
  
It was a good thing too, for it was getting too personal. Hide knew the tough moments this job could bring, he had seen the faces of investigators forced to inform a family member that an investigation would be closed. He had seen the pain in their eyes as they saw the relative break down as the relocation of their loss.  
  
Hide knew of these moments and he was determined to not involve himself emotionally unless it was necessary. He breathed deeply and with his regained composure he looked up to the one who had coughed only to find it was Seidou looking at him in a peculiar way.  
  
“Whats up?” Hide try to ask nonchalantly.  
  
Seidou who nervously shifted as if he had caught himself staring said “Well, I was going to ask you for lunch but you seemed unusually perplexed. You Ok?”  
“Oh. Yeah I’m fine, I was just reading this case file I was put in charge of for the raid I’m participating in”  
  
“Well if it’s just that lets go get food. I’m Hungry!”  
  
Hide nodded as followed his co-worker to the cafeteria.  
  
Once seated Seidou questioned him about the file,  
“So what’s your case on?”  
  
Hide takes a disinterested and dismissive tone, he does not feel like delving back to his previous state of mind “Oh its some guy called Kaneki Ken, I’ve not read into in much but it seems like a hopeless one …”

Seidou’s eyes spark with recognition and he laughs before he explains with a tone laced with sympathy,  
“Ohhh! Now that’s an infamous one! For a few years now it’s been used as some sort of initiation for newbies –most go their first field work assignment with it but everyone thinks it’s a dead case! I heard it was being closed by the end of the year. Such a shame since it’s an interesting one … “Seidou sighs sadly, the same way he did when his favorite lounge couch had been changed for a new one.  
  
“What’s so interesting about it?” Hide inquired.  
  
“Oh that’s right you didn’t read the whole thing! Well then I’ll give you the summary,” Seidou proudly says as he raises his head  
“So here’s the story. The guy, Kaneki was apparently walking close to a construction site with some girl during the dark on the day he disappeared, everything was caught on tape with security cameras so there’s a really detailed explanation about what happened. The guy was on a date with her or something and was probably bringing her home, when It happened”  
  
Seidou stops to create a dramatic silence before he starts again.  
  
“Suddenly! Out of nowhere the girl just turns on him, like a feral dog! Pouncing and all. The guy fights back and all but she had her hands around his neck and he’s on his back, Anyway he, by some freak chance –it probably was adrenaline that managed to throw her off. That wasn’t the end of it, poor guy, because she got up after him. They ended up running into the construction site”  
  
Hide listens in mute horror. Kaneki Ken’s disappearance is a lot more violent than he imagined, he had imagined Kaneki’s disappearance a lot more … quiet. Seidou continues his animated gesticulation and voice growing more vigorous.  
  
“It just gets worse! That insane girl takes this long dagger out of nowhere and then with quite amazing aim I might add throws the knife at him. I said amazing aim, ‘cause the knife actually hits and stabs him in the torso. Of course you have him trip on his two feet and fall face first with the crazy girl slowly stalking towards him. As she does so … BAM!” Seidou hits his hands flat on the table in a demonstrative manner startling people on the surrounding table and Hide himself  
“The steel beams fall quite literally out of the sky and squash her! SPAT! I swear this is the kind of thing you’d only see in movies!! You’d be calling the guy unbelievably lucky if not for the fact that some shifty Aogiri members got onto the scene like vultures, plucked him up and took him away! Ever since he’s missing and there have been no clues tipping to his location.”  
  
“Wow.” Hide says plainly, there’s honestly nothing he can say. He was dumbfounded. He could honestly feel strong sympathy for Kaneki’s tragic fate. Somehow the file became more unnerving to him.  
  
He was divided between hoping for the man’s wellbeing and hoping for his death, because if by any miracle Kaneki Ken was found, whatever was left of him would be broken.


	2. Lull

  
_“Tokyo-2 is equipped with the best lighting system in any of the cities around. We are proud to provide any of our citizens or visitors, virtually authentic “sunlight”! Our quality engineering had permitted our system to automatically change its lighting throughout the day, you’ll be fully able to experience a flawless transition from day to night and night to day! –Be careful to about staying under it for too long during one of our decided “sunny days”, you may just get a “sunburn”! – Extract from: Welcome to Tokyo!-2: A guide for visitors_

The artificial day lights dimmed as the day came to a close, plunging the city into a natural darkness … or that would have been the case if the luminosities hadn’t been quickly replaced with multicolor neon glows. All the new lights called to attention various restaurants, shops, roads or buildings, painting a colorful contrast of light and dark.

From his apartment window, Hide watched the flickering of the illuminating neon lights, his eyes lazily wondering from one to another.

Staring out of his window contemplatively at night wasn’t a recurrent hobby his. Right now was an exception. It was getting late and by now he’d at least be getting ready for sleep, to his frustration though his mind has other plans and therefore he couldn’t follow through his usual schedule.

He definitely could _not_ deny his brain was always hyperactive during the day but it seemed that on this night it was especially determined to stay active.

He was pushing his blame in the direction of the raid that was quickly approaching. The rapidly approaching raid had infused him with many emotions. Thoughts about the raid had churned and mixed these many emotions into something undefinable to Hide.

He’d also blame the grey eyed stranger labeled “Kaneki Ken” in his file for persisting in his thoughts but he felt it was unjust to the victim.

He would be inclined to say there was a day left until the raid, if not for the fact that his clock blatantly contradicted him. The clocks hand obviously mocking his insomnia with its hands.

It hadn’t been the first time he’d been too animated to sleep so he wasn’t worried much, but knowledge that he had the morning off somewhat comforted him.

Pacing or staring out through the window didn’t seem to be doing him any good, so he, with desperate enthusiasm chose fresh air was the solution to his problem. He covered himself with one of his notorious yellow sweater and popped outside onto his apartment balcony, relishing the cool and refreshing air that quickly surrounded him.

Breathing out slowly he gazed around his balcony; it balcony didn’t have much apart from a plant who’s state would make anyone cry and a laid out foldable chair.

He contently sits down to gaze at the view, this time from his balcony; that is, until he hears of a familiar voice call out to him

“What brings _you_ of all people out so late?” Mocks the familiar voice.

Hide turns his head to the balcony next to him and along with it shuffles his chair to face the same direction.

“I’d ask you the same question Nishiki, ”answers Hide “Don’t you have one of those lectures early in the morning?” 

The neighbor huffs before taking a whiff of a newly lit cigarette “It’s none of your business shitty blondie, this is quite normal for a university student … not that you’d know.”

Hide gasps in feigned, exaggerated hurt “How could you say such a thing! I definitely know the pain of an inconsistent schedule. Just a few days ago I stayed up until early morning playing video games and got a pitiful 4 hours of sleep!!”

“Pff” laughs the smoker “We both know that’s bull, you follow your sleep schedule religiously! You can’t survive on less sleep than a newborn baby and you’re already stuck in the vicious repetitive daily cycle of a middle aged man.”

“You uni students think you’re better that those of us in the full time work industry just because of your fancy education! I bet you won’t land yourself a proper job once you graduate!!” Hide says indignantly.

Nishiki quickly backfires, “I’ll have you know that I already have a job, albeit it being part time. Besides when I graduate I’ll probably get to be your superior” Nishiki takes another whiff of his cigarette before blowing the foul smelling smoke in Hide’s general direction.

Hide denies the attacking smoke with a consecutive waves of his hand. “We both know that’s not even _possible_!” Hide argues, riled up “You’re studying some science degree and I’m working at a policing agency.”

“Oh that’s right” The smoker says with feigned realization. “You work at CCG, tell me how does it feels filling in paper work day after day?” He adds.

Hide eye rolls at the usual trademarked Nishiki demeanor which he had long gotten used to.

“I already told you this before but I got promoted from that!” He whines “I even got assigned to my first field work operation for tomorrow!”

“Ohhh~~ so that’s what this is about” Nishiki smirks.

“hmm?”

“You’re anticipating tomorrow so much that you can’t even sleep, just like a little kid on eve of his birthday.” Mocking laughter fills Hide’s ears as the man in front of him doubles one hand holding on to the cigarette while the other holds his glasses up on him nose.

Hide reddens a bit with embarrassment and sputters out a “s-Shut UP! It’s not that ridiculous!” which only increases the volume of Nishiki’s laughter.

Nishiki’s laughter was all that could be heard until it gradually fades, turning into sounds of forcefully regulated breathing which in turn, eventually diminish to an empty silence between the two. The bespectacled man hits some of the ash off the cigarette against the balcony rail before speaking up with a solemn voice. “Look, Nagachika. I know you’re one of those idiots which’ll go out of their way for something their obsessed with.”

He looked up at Hide with an expression retaining none of its previous laughter or mockery. Hide looked back and stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

“I can’t say I fully understand your obsession with the “thrill of adventure” and all, but I do know you can get reckless about it, so I hope you’re not going off on your raid tomorrow to be stupid enough to get in trouble” Nishiki puffs out a final lung full of smoke before finalizing his speech, his voice back to its usual demeaning tone  “Well that’s as much as your gonna get from me, I’m not a fussy mother after all. I just don’t wanna have you fussing over me later on ‘cause you got in trouble.” He puts out the cigarette and turns towards the balcony door. “As much as it would be fun to poke fun at you so more I _do_ have to get some sleep, so I’ll be going now. See you around”

Hide says a few words of farewell of his own as he watches his friend disappear into his apartment before doing the same himself. As rough as their friendship could seem at times, they both knew each other fairly well. It was no surprise to Hide that Nishiki had called him out on the dangers of his hobby. The bespectacled man was smart enough to figure that Hide’s hobby or obsession could sometimes lead to some illicit actions as well as dangerous scenarios. In fact the moment Hide had started working at CCG, Nishiki had called him out on his true motives.

Once back inside, Hide was able to notice the contrasting of the gentle warmth with the cool refreshing air of the outside. Sleep had finally started to weigh down on him, ready and willing to submit to it, Hide went off to sleep.  


  
When Hide woke up, he was a lot more rested that he had expected. Briefly thinking upon it gave him the impression it was because he had slept deeply but the rejuvenated feeling may also be due to the fact he had slept through most of the morning. His clock told him it was 11 am, giving him 4 hours of free time before he would need to present himself for the raid preparations.

He didn’t really know what to do for 4 hours but after a restful sleep he felt restless and couldn’t stay still in bed.

His stomach helped him decide his first course of action by giving a low rumble as an order. He got to his kitchen and from out of his fridge got a miscellaneous assortment of packaged foods.

Most of the food came in separate preprepaired serving sized packages. It was easy then to simply arrange different assortments into different meals. While he felt rather ravenous this morning he also felt also sluggish; therefore he settled on the simplest of meals: a sandwich. Out of the fridge he took out 1 serving of bread, 3 servings of some miscellaneous meat labeled “Salami” as well as one demi serving of tomato and salad – just to stay healthy. Once the bread was toasted, he eagerly organized the ingredients to create what he liked to call a short-lived master piece.

With his stomach now being satisfied, Hide pondered on the idea of having some entertainment along with his food.  

Once the form of entertainment was chosen, music that it, he leisurely walked back to him room.

Once he had reached it, he quickly spotted his headphones along with the complimenting technology lying on one of his drawers. Picking both up he skillfully flickered through tunes until he fell on one he particularly enjoyed.

Most people would probably be surprised to see someone walk around with such ancient artifacts. Truth to be told Hide’s obsession with adventure and the surface had unsurprisingly branched off to hobbies such as the collection of a few old artifacts.

What he collected were items that produced music. Of course if he wanted to listen to music he could just use more up to date technology, but. Where was the fun in that?

Finding this stuff wasn’t easy, much less if he wanted to find items in a working condition. Sometimes he had a stroke of luck and found something in some old store but most of the time the acquisition of something lead on to more dangerous … possibly deadly situations.

Hide laughs a bit to himself, the thought bringing back the memories of his favored acquisition: the current headphones and mp3.

After hearing about it through some ‘friends’ of his, the trail to the two artifacts had led him to some somewhat … unsavory individuals. Long story short, a close call and a lot of running in the lower, darker levels of the city final brought him the ownership of his now prized possessions.

It had been quite a surprise for him when playing around with it for the first time he discovered it had not been wiped of its data and still contained heaps of music. Since then he had enjoyed flipping going through alien tunes that either contain lyrics of unknown language whose words were meant to relate to a long lost subject. It was artifacts like this that reminded him there was something else other than this underground.

Maybe one day he would stumble upon an audio tape explaining him the way out? He snorts at such a thought. Not likely.

Other that the old artifacts, music was something that Hide enjoyed very much. It emptied his mind from the usual hyperactive racing of thoughts and concentrated his thinking on just the music, giving him a thought of respite. Especially these past days, music had been useful. He had been constantly drawn to thinking about Kaneki, to the point it was now an almost integral part of his thought process which stayed persistently lurking in the back, calling back to him and turning around in his mind, like the tune of a song that stays stuck for days on end. Except for Hide, this wasn’t a song with the usual happy-go-lucky tune he was used to. Instead it was something sad and eerie that painted a worrisome and uncanny picture.

The only way to get rid of a catchy song was to listen to something else and that what he had been doing, sadly Kaneki was one tenacious song.

Done with his sandwich, took off his headphones and from his seat of the couch of the living room reached for the remote, flipping on the TV screen. He stopped on the news channel to see if there was anything interesting to be known, and apparently, there was.

The usual new lady was sitting while reading out a premade script out to the camera with a monotone voice.

‘ _Today a group of scientists were caught preforming illegal unsupervised experimentation, the scientists involved and the equipment have been taken by the government and trials for the criminals will be held privately on an undisclosed date. There is rumor that these tests were supported by ‘Surface Fanatics’ though the truth remains unknown._

_The city council hopes the public understands that any experiment not permitted by the government will have the culprits face heavy consequences. The council members thank you for your understanding’_

Hide lazily stared at the TV, feeling drowsy as his stomach digested its food.

Security in the city. Everywhere there were cameras, tracing and recording the movements of anything in its vison –those cameras even had facial recognition programs installed in them. It was near impossible to get away with anything without the government knowing … that is if you didn’t know your way around or if you didn’t live in the lower parts of the city.

Hide, as a CCG officer had only been able to scratch the surface in uncovering the true face of the city. Quiet ironically considering his job, Hide was pretty confident in the matters of getting through the city’s security. Even so he was pretty sure he had only scratched the surface of the true face of the city. One thing that he was sure about though: That city guide visitors were given was deceptive and that was an understatement.

He stopped focusing on the sinister nature of Tokyo-2 and want back to watch some more TV, killing time before he gave up on finding anything of interest and turned it off. The time he was left with was 2 hours and he decided to take a small nap. When he woke up again with an hour left he took a shower and tidied his unruly bed-hair in what he liked to call a “purposefully disorganized” hairstyle.    


“So you actually arrived on time Nagachika.” Amon calls out to Hide who’s just arrived as he contemplates the time his phone.

“Why hello to you too, Amon. I see your being as amicable as ever” Hide answers back sarcastically. When he doesn’t get any immediate answer he follows the statement with a question.

“So what am I supposed to be doing right now? I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of guideline steps when getting ready for a raid.”

Amon sighs and raises his palm to rub against his forehead.  “You get your gear in the Equipment room before meeting back at the assembly chamber for the overview and review of the raiding plan. You’d know this if you had read the manual that was sent to you the moment you joined CCG”

“Ehhhhh” Hide complains “But that book is like 500 pages of fine print! It took ages to download on my tabloid… I did read the important parts but you can’t expect me to find the small bits and pieces in there –It’s a worse read than the terms and conditions of a program!!”

Amon just starts down at him coolly “Never mind that just go get changed into proper attire.”

“Aye, Aye captain, See ya at the Assembly Hall!”

He quickly geared up himself in somewhat uncomfortable armor that felt tight around his chest and a weapon –a gun that felt heavy in his hand. Once given additional tools; radio, flashlight, ammunition etc. he headed down towards the Assembly Hall which was already somewhat packed. There waited for him a 100 or so other investigators most of which he didn’t really recognize. 

He found Amon in the crowd –something which was easy to do when considering his brawny and tall nature and sat on the chair next to him. The look Amon threw him got him to stay quiet and wait patiently for the overview presentation to start. In essence, the summary of it was that there were going to be two waves of investigators consisting of multiple groups of 10 which were to be conducted by a higher ranking investigator.  

Hide would be in the second wave under Akira –no new information there.

Once it the presentation was over Hide and the rest of the investigators were placed in the CCG transport vehicles, those really fancy once that could fly to any of the cities destination and set off.   


On the way to the targeted location everyone aboard the vehicle was silent. The atmosphere held a feeling of tense vibration –whether it was due to the physical movement of the vehicle or the collective buzzing anticipation of the crew remains unknown to Hide. It was in these nervous movements that Hide would gladly crack a joke or make a fool of himself so as to lighten but the ‘no nonsense’ face of a certain superior convinced him against him.

Hide had nothing against Akira, she was a reliable, experienced and professional person but he _reaaaaallllly_ could go without this stifling atmosphere. The silence and the maddening buzzing and rumbling of the motors was making him fidgety.

It would be a lie to say he was scared though.

This kind of situation was in all honesty what he wanted. His thirst for action and adventure would be somewhat quenched with this. Nishiki had once told him he had never understood Hide’s enjoyment in getting into potentially dangerous situation but in return Hide would never truly understand how people didn’t find this feeling enjoyable. This feeling that was had now started bubbling inside him and was thrumming.

He could feel his heart beat slowly accelerating in response to the adrenaline. His palms were getting moist, the anticipation affecting them too as he gripped them together. He was feeling energetic, fidgety, as if he could shout out at any moment, as if he were to run for miles.

Sitting down without a sound was maddening.

As cough suddenly managed to relieve him from the incessant sound of the motor which he could have sworn had been growing louder. There then was a static buzz that of a radio and Akira’s voice pierced the silence.

“We have arrived, the first wave has begun. Be ready for landing in 300s, it’ll be turbulent.”

Hide along with all others on board sat tight and held strongly on to their seat. It was going to be one of those iconic CCG entrances. The old crashing in through the door method, except the door was going to be destroyed by an armored flying vehicle at a pretty forceful speed. It was apparently safe enough, if done correctly and the only danger was tripping on debris once leaving through the front tip –Hide wasn’t too sold on the idea though.

Seconds crawled forward in an air of anticipation. Hide ears strained and tense much like the rest of his body could barely pick up sounds from beyond that of the motor. They sound suspiciously like explosions and a continuous chorus of gunfire. He couldn’t check his theory due to the bad visibility in the flying machine.

Then a much anticipated crackle of static sounds from the speakers above him. A male voice reverberates throughout the ship _“Landing Preparations are complete, impact count down commencing._

_Impact in 10_

_9_

_8_

Hide squeezes his seat, knuckles turning white.

_7_

_6_

_5_

His heart hammers in his chest, his breath is coming out in puffs.

_4_

_3_

_2_

His eye cringe close.

_1_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you to anyone having read through chapter. :) Hope I didn't make the characters too occ and hope I dont have too make horrible grammar mistakes.   
> I'd like to thank all those who put the effort to comment and kudo my work, it's really appreciated.   
> I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I'm not one for regular updating though I'll make sure to update as fast as possible when I can. (The next week is impossible because the beautiful program called IB is currently sh*tting on me and my year. Gotta love math IAs.) 
> 
> Anyway see you all soon. Probably in 2 weeks (once I have escaped from school responsibility).  
> Comment and Like if you enjoy it (I really like comments)


	3. Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate and Hide mutually hate each other for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... Hello. For anyone who bothered waiting or remembers reading (plus somewhat enjoying it maybe) this story I profusely apologize for not updating. 
> 
> I cant and wont promise regular chapters but I will promise to finish this story not MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES. 
> 
> Again I apologize and hope anyone new or old enjoys this chapter (that's almost longer than the first two chapters combined!)

A split second.

A split second was all that was needed for Hide to go from feeling weightless and to the current _Amon just fell on top of me and is squashing me to death_ kind of pressure.

The impact knocked all the air out of his lungs and projected his body sideways towards the area of impact, like iron towards a magnet. His body would have flown if not for the strap belts buckling him in.

The shuttle groans to a grinding halt and Hide is finally able to take a hold of his bearing again. He looks up towards Akira, who unsurprisingly looks as unperturbed as she had looked earlier. This was probably a simply ride to work to her. He eyes follow her composed figure as she lifts herself out from her seat with practiced ease and took elegant strides towards the microphone linked to the intercom. The overhead speakers crackle into life and out somewhat disjointedly, was transmitted her cool voice.

“Soldiers! We have now landed, rise and line up at my command. As soon as the gateway opens you are to swiftly meet up together with your supervisor, I don’t want any messing around.   
Now RISE!”

Hide and his compatriots were immediately fighting off their straps and belts before proceeding to stand facing the exit in a line.

Anticipation rose up to Hide’s throat.

In a futile attempt to distract himself, he immerses himself in the equipment that weighed him.

Radio Transmitter pushed back in properly in ear? – Check! Next mission he’d as for something more fitting, this one was loose…

Helmet tightly strapped? – Check! Tight enough for him to dread the everlasting hat hair...

Armor? – Still heavy. …and clucky.

Gun? – Ready and deadly and trigger _awaaaaayyy_ from his twitching fingers.

His nervous attention almost had him miss the opening of the door, and he would have if not for the incessant _beep beep_ that assaulted his ears.

His grip on his gun unconsciously tightened, he could feel sweat collect in his palms.

The door is now open and his body automatically follows those before him. His heart beat is drumming thunderously in his ears along with the sound of marching boots. Before he knows it he’s already walked down the ramp of the vehicle and his senses are assaulted by the sights, smells and sounds.

Gunpowder and iron permeates the air, dancing will low handing dust and smoke bomb remnants. Gunshots echo and bounce from all directions mingling with responses that could only by human.

“Hideyoshi, don’t trail behind!” His superior’s voice pulled him back from his daze.

Suddenly, all the sensations became almost too much. He scratches his temple, a nervous tick of his and forces his body to respond.

Swiftly, he follows Akira and the rest of the group as together, they storm deeper into the complex in the search for alerted enemies.

They were dropped off on one of the upper levels, if he recalled correctly. Jogging down cautiously, he was struck again by the ancient nature of this building –ahead of them were hanging foot paths –the narrow, gridded floors should have definitely be considered too unsafe to exist. The fact that they which where encased in security rails didn’t reassure him.

One would not find such architecture anywhere in the maintained part of the city anymore –it was truly a mystery that this building had been kept up for so long, maybe he’d try and gather information on such a topic once he got back.

Akira stopped before the circus contraption –‘cause _that’s what it was_. She hesitates and sighs an order behind her with a hand –‘ _forward, caution, slow’._

And forward they marched. The metal groans under Hide’s feet, not helping his initial thoughts but to his respite the structure didn’t surrender under his or anyone’s weight and was content with just groaning and squeaking.

_‘Please let me at least get a mission done without falling to my death!’_

Hurried footsteps interrupt his momentary relief and across another hanging death trap an enemy group appears.

A quick order from Akira and they are scurrying across the grids, aiming for the other end, some stable ground before going on the attack. Hide’s at the back and as he runs, lifts his gun at a pointing figure and pulls, one hit, two hits and the person is down.

He continues running, and realizes that there’s an increased distance between him and the group. He looks up to Akira, only to see a stricken expression as she mouths and voices the work ‘ _Run’_ while pointing behind him.

He doesn’t need to see it, his ears have already picked up on it. A distinguishable _beep beep_ rings in his ears, much like the bells rung at a funeral. He tries, grasping ahead but in less than a split second a blast resounds with screeching metal and he’s falling.

He fell like a rock, alone, with only debris following him into a dark unknown.

 

* * *

 

The first impulse to register in his consciousness was his need to breathe.

Hide was choking. He chocked and gaged –his throat was dry juxtaposing his tearing up eyes who were being assaulted by residue dust.

He soon started feeling the sensation of dull aching resounding throughout his body, each part unanimously agreeing that his situation _really_ sucked. He tried to take control of his bearing and sat up to look up.

He seemed to have fallen far, far enough to surprise he was awake to see how far he’d fallen. He was surprised he’d gotten away unscathed. He guessed this was something else he would add to the ever growing list of ‘ _Things that could have injured or potentially killed Hideyoshi Nagachika’_. Unlike most of the list’s contents however, this had been totally _NOT_ his fault.

He had probably jinxed himself however.

He tried to assess the damage but apart from the perpetual and overall ache he couldn’t pin-point anything else.

He tried to stand up, feeling like a newborn. In the process he reaches up to his ear for his radio transmitter to adjust it; tell Akira that _no_ he _didn’t_ fall to his death but, Surprise! Surprise! Finds it gone. A shaky laugh escapes through his lips.

“Quite the trouble I’ve fallen into on my first mission –guess I got my excitement I asked for!” He tells himself.

He surveys the area, above him he can see the hanging death traps –he **_refuses_** to call them anything but that – with a distinct gap in the middle. Akira and the rest of his team is nowhere to be seen and he starts to wonder how long he’s been out cold. _‘The “Time to get a watch” response would probably sting if I received it right now…’_

Anyway either Akira was coldly efficient and hadn’t even waited a few minute to see if he was ok or she was currently battling her way down the building to get to him –honestly he expected both from her.

He now sets to investigate his imminent surroundings. Strewn around him were pieces of metallic debris. By nothing less but a miracle he had escaped from jagged shards of death which lay immobile but ominous around him. Definitely a reminder of his brush with death.

Alone and dependent on himself he searched for a way out –any direction he could take out of the remains he stood in.

He takes a step forward and realizes that _NOPE he DEFINATALY did come out unhurt_ cause his left leg suddenly explodes in pain and gives up under him.

_‘It was too easy wasn’t it?’_ He thinks ruefully. _‘Of course a handicap was necessary now of all times!’_

It’s either broken, fractured or his pain threshold is lower than he thought –either way fate was giving him the middle finger. An undeserved one at that.

He tries again to left himself up, this time careful to put all his weight on his right leg. He would need something to lean on to if he wanted get anywhere anytime soon and through looking around finds exactly what he needs.

It’s some part of what probably had once been part of the security railing –it had failed miserably at its preceding job but _hey_ , it may work well as a cane. Problem is it was determined to stay infuriatingly inconvenient for Hide as it lay innocently on the floor _on the other side of the room._ If inanimate objects had facial expression, this rod was smirking.

Fate and the rail had probably just partnered up today. Congratulations for them. 

Maybe he had been conceded some pity because he had landed close to a wall which could serve as support until he got to the mocking cane. He thumps against the wall, his left side pushing against it. Then, he proceeds to slide methodically slowly towards his chosen direction through a combination of sliding, limping and small hops. He continues until a sudden bought of dizziness comes across him. It must have been a head injury ‘cause the dizziness was so bad that the hard and smooth wall under him felt like it was dipping inwards like a mattress.

Sighing Hide decided to wait it out and stay calm. This did last long as to his increasing frustration, his senses still told him the concrete wall his home mattresses. The cumulated frustration he harbored shot out with this last straw and in an unreasonable he punches the offending wall with a loud “Fuuuuuck!!”

 It comes to quite a surprise when his fist doesn’t brake upon impact and instead goes through the wall. He stands there dumb struck, a fist as well as half his arm engulfed into what _should_ be a concrete wall. He retracts his hand and examines it, other than being covered in powered plaster it looks fine.

The hole stays as supporting evidence that he isn’t totally delirious with some sort of fever. He eyes it and on the other side he sees the tricky of some sort of light source and some sort of space. Hide knocks against the wall –nothing, eyes scour the wall’s color –even throughout, nothing out of place.

Hide’s once sour mood now dissipates and is replaces by curiosity and even excitement. He took out knife from its holster on his right pant leg and proceeded to stab the wall. He saw it back and forth making a vertical jagged line. He then substitutes his knife for his body –to be used as a batting ram.

First Hit – The wall responds with a resistance thump.

Second Hit – Its shifts a bit under his weight, surrendering.

Third Hit – There’s the sound of ripping, or breaking, or friction, somethings moving and that’s all that counts!

Fourth Hit – _‘Just a bit more’_

Fifth Hit –The wall gives up and Hide is in mid cheer only to be interrupted by the unstoppable momentum of his body as it plunges towards the floor.

He’s now back on the ground, this time on his back, coughing away the invading dust and floating plaster. He manages to get back on his feet and quickly finds himself in a narrow hallway, stretching out on either side of his body.

It was eerie, something lodged comfortably in the depths of the uncanny valley. Dim and spaced out ceiling lights inconsistently and poorly lit up the dull white hallway. The floor was made up of tiles which kept reminding Hide of checker boards. He was somewhat reminded of his last visit at a hospital –another result of his recklessness – except Aogiri wasn’t a known hospital and therefore any facility affiliated with them that resembled a clinic was highly disconcerting.

_‘Getting vaccines here would be a bad idea.’_

He felt out of place, vulnerable. He was a lone, somewhat injured soldier in the narrow hallway of an enemy base. And yet, he still continued to limp forward along the hallway, cane long forgotten, as he was pulled along by the urge to discover.

It didn’t take him long to realize how he had truly _no idea_ where he was going. The hallway soon became a labyrinth. Disorienting branches popped out everywhere and he started to wonder whether this was on purpose. If it wasn’t he pities those who worked here. Sometimes there were doors, sometimes there weren’t any and to his dismay none of them were opened.

Sometime after door number 132 he didn’t bother even touching the doors anymore.

That was until he found, with positive surprise a door swung open in front of him. It was open before him, deviating him from continuing onwards along the hallway in such a way he could hardly see behind the door. This was both because of the size of the door and due to the narrow nature of the hallway.

A mixture of apprehension and child-like curiosity fills him. He almost would have ran in if not for the reminder that 1. He was on a mission 2. He was injured 3. Everything, **_everything_** about this was suspicious.

Pistol in hand he edged toward the door at an excruciating pace. He slowly peeks around the door way, finger on the trigger. His eyes scanned hastily for targets and to his relief, after a few seconds, he found none.

He releases a breath he never knew he had held on to and steps into the room.

Hide wasn’t sure what he had expected. Subconsciously he must have thought up a room much like the hallway he had been erring for a while (how long was a good question), this wasn’t what he saw however.

The room was on the small side, compact. That wasn’t of importance though. The room was ransacked, as if a gush of devastation had flowed through it. It was a battle field, much like the areas in which he and Akira had traveled through earlier.

His eyes were first attracted to the focal point, a glass cylinder with a metal exoskeleton cables and wires raining from the circular ceiling. The glass cylinder had been destroyed though, reflective triangles patterned the floor along with fallen cables. He would have gone closer but the glass glinted at him threateningly and stepping in such a mess could be potentially catastrophic if his leg (which was still injured) gave out on him while walking across. He didn’t want to put his feet out of commission and be reduced to a crawl as a result.

Examining the cylinder from a safe distance, its use remained a mystery to Hide. He was lucky however because the computer system to the left of it with multiple monitors might be able to answer all his questions.

He continued his self-assigned job. ‘Cause face it, once he was back at HQ he was totally going to have to report this if he were to get away from the trouble he was going to be in for not trying to regroup and instead getting lot in the lower levels of a dangerous enemy compound.

There were multiple computer monitors, all connected to an extensive dashboard of keys and buttons most of which were indecipherable to Hide. Most screens were a no show, whoever or … whatever had destroyed the mystery cylinder had had a burning hate for these monitors –many were black and lifeless with others while showing some flicker of live didn’t do much else. The noticeable indent in the screens was the definite causes of death. Some luck seemed to be with him however since there in front of him were spared screens, still bright with life albeit still somewhat beat up.

Out of the dozen screens he counted, there were only 5 seemingly operational. The first was a string of numbers –useless to him. The second was a graph of unknown meaning, every description was a mess of scientific jargon.

‘ _Maybe Nishiki could decipher this kind of stuff?’_ He didn’t know, he’d ask once he got back. Meanwhile, frustration was bubbling at his inexpertness in the area.

The third screen however made up for the last two disappointments. From what he understood it was a map, squiggles and zigzags small and many dotted the image. He wasn’t given much more than the small title on the top right corner saying “ _Transfer_ ”. The meaning of the title, much like the previous jargon previously. Transfer to where? Transfer what? He’d probably be here for the rest of the day (however long that was) if he let it concern him any longer.

The forth was where it got juicy, it looked like a report –if his experience with paper work back at HQ was anything to go by. His eye hungrily ate up the words, working furiously to link up the disjointed phrases.

“ _Sub. 042 -_  
  
Journal -382984 **/**/**

_The subject, **uzghtz 983i tghu** lately ~~t~~ **zfjii3unzt** unstable and unresponsive ~~. i~~_ **~~ue872eihf~~ ** _Y e **irhieuhrfo oeuzhri**  fun ~~”.~~   **iojoijoij43** no longer seems to react_ **a47rod93hekeu** _stimulants ~~.~~ **5739dhir** dangerous rises ~~inghtirek~~ kko364 ~~jjth~~ unknown ~~. A~~ **theor993847n gheie7ars is the** limited lifetime ~~ouurtu457ese~~ unstable ~~p5689nvjd of u~~ iheuer ~~u **erdfjiod 4749** 3~~7 3 c7z3 no more successes in terms of Project ~~4~~ **kjd874e** ~~093~~ initial success ~~w~~ hjdf47n **8fj39n48** ~~ **r39fn b83** 38u5 33~~8 3ng 3t ~~ch.~~ Conclusions have however deemed **e74 fhe8h4 e a** failure due to it not meeting the denominations needed ~~^wieuh 4~~ Project Ser ~~eiurf454 diwf4 34uhf **euir**~~ ~~ **468f 00** 02 4ijdnfg 34unfdf ehueur~~_ **~~hgdfvergui48329 58cn~~ ** _~~384 48gn4~~ trial of Project Transfer on the subject it will be immediately terminated ~~aie~~_ ~~urhf 49373 2 f~~ _~~h7 45g7z~~ **4 g348fre 34jd34 g34nc hfh4u38n c374zcn 374tznc 347nv3 4 c.** _

He was deep in thought pondering on what the miss mash of words could bring him, when a monitor in the corner of his eye caught his attention with its blinking screen. Further inspection gave him the epiphany that it wasn’t a picture that he was looking at but the feed of a security camera. It was the image of a cell, dark, cold and dirty and overall very, very unwelcoming.

He suddenly gets his by an odd feeling, it’s undefinable, as if he’s overlooked something major. He turns around to look over his shoulder and is doused with water.

In the back corner of the room there’s a cell, the same cell he was watching from the screen. Problem is the cell is empty. _Empty._

It hit him hard. The destruction, the journal, the empty cell. How had he not noticed? How had he not seen it?! He’s overcome with the feeling of anxiety. The room’s temperature he swears had decreased a few decrease. Suddenly the whole room had become hostile, he had quite possibly walked into a monster’s den.

Whatever had happened here had quite possibly happened recently and if the aggressive devastation was anything to go by getting in contact with the “Subject” would be… unfortunate.

‘ _STUPID! SO STUPID’_ He reprimands himself.

Subject 042 was now walking, crawling, flying, _whatever-ing_ around in the hallways and Hide was quiet possibly at near proximity to it. He almost laughed.

While he can admit he had been always prone to get ahead of himself when it came to his curiosity but _NEVER_ had he been so careless.

His eyes suddenly notice all the small details he had somehow over looked. Dots of red led either in or out of the room along with mysterious, unrecognizable _things_ he couldn’t name which were scattered just about everywhere.

He collected some to examine them and too his surprise the _thing, artifacts_ were light, soft. They looked like the leaves he’s seen in some of the artificial gardens except its black in color and most are also narrower. One drops from his hands and floats down much like paper falling down to the ground.

Carefully he gathers some in his pockets, aware of their fragility when he accidentally once crushed one beforehand.  

Now his mind is set on getting _OUT OF HERE_. He leaves the room, suddenly aware of the potential danger and his still aching left leg which he had almost forgotten is his dazed exploration.

The hallway was now even more eerie than it had been before. It didn’t help that the continuation of the hallway wasn’t lit properly if at all. Each step felt too loud and every minute now he was expecting the infamous subject to jump up at him.

The narrow nature of the hallway and the darkness had him felt enclosed. The anxiety and pressure was getting to him, he was now breathing deeply, loudly, and the oxygen in the air had suddenly become scarce.

Now fate was getting involved again because before him the hallway branched off 3 ways, left, right and forward.

He can only suspect someone is playing a twisted joke on him now but no matter. He decides to go right. The forward path looks pitch black and the left isn’t any more accommodating –he can’t see anything and the right is always right after all. He checks the left quickly, like a paranoid child looking under a bed and off he walks.

He briskly walks, ignoring his leg to the best of his capacity –now wasn’t the time to fuss over a none lethal injury. In his sweaty hand, his pistol, held firmly, finger on the trigger –a trigger finger being the _least_ of his issues right now.

There’s a sudden force and he’s falling forward.

The abrupt weight scrapes him harshly against the floor upon impact his gun goes off, triggering a blinding flash in the hallway.

Almost as quickly as it appeared the weight disappears. A gruff live sound points out his attacker.

He turns on his back, gun in hand and it smothered by another force this time both harsh and soft.

His gun is thrown out of his shaking hands and clunks at an unseen distance behind him. It’s now a flutter, a fluster and a fight of pure body strength.

His eyes are unseeing, still blinded by his own accidental flash bang and he wrestles furiously against the assailant while on his back.

He rolls and uses his good leg to kick off the aggressor. They fly off with a satisfying thud against the hallway wall. The sound of a forced out exhale trailing off into a hiss.

It’s too early to cry for victory though because he was barely able to get a hold of his breath before the stubborn bastard was back on him, louder this time with threatening growls and grunts. Some of the noises may have originated from him but no matter, his imminent murder is more urgent.

His eyes have gotten somewhat accustomed to the dark now and he’s finally able to at least get the outline of a humanoid figure squirming above him. At least he thinks its humanoid, too dark, large lump protruding from either side are hard to distinguish –his eyes aren’t yet totally adapted.

He stares at what he’s pretty sure is the assailants head, determined to analyze his facial features. He can’t get in any details, but from evidence procured, the scalp full of hair, the chin and prominent cheek bones, he’s convinced he’s dealing with a human.

Said human soon gets even closer to him, the battle of strength wearing Hide down. A pungent breeze hits his nose and he realizes it was his opponent’s breath.

Distracted or more likely beat in the battle of strength he didn’t notice hands snake wickedly around his vulnerable neck until he started choking.

He helplessly groped at the steel hands, cold and unmoving, to no effect. His head reared up to start at his killer striving to start his opponent down, talk to him, _do anything to get air._

His hands raise up weakly to push away what he thinks are black-dark-grayish bangs so as to finally really _see_ who. Pools of grey look back both swarms of unseeing emotion. He stares at the stranger, twitching now faltering hands still holding onto soft hair. Dark spots are filling his vison and he wonders if his last vison will be that of grey.

His hands finally give out and he lets them slide uselessly across soft, moist skin before they hit the ground with an air of finality.

He thinks ‘ _this is it’ ‘I’m going to die here’_ but suddenly, by a miracle air rushes back it to his choking lungs and he sputters and coughs desperately breathing it the much missed oxygen.

He gives little thought to the still opponent above him whose hands have retracted. His eyes turn to search back for those stormy eyes but finds himself interrupted.

Suddenly, the stranger ripped off him and thrown harshly forward. Akira standing above him an expression of distress giving an unusually edge to her features. She’s obviously saying something but he’s unable to recover from his daze to hear it.

“…..K?”

“What?”

Akira repeats her question.

“Are you okay Hide? We heard a gunshot.”

He ponders the question, there are so many things he could answer. He coughs, throat sore, and answers. “I’m great thanks. Felt like resting up a bit with my buddy over there, walking the hallways was quite tiring!”

Akira eye rolls and lets him off with a single sigh and quick retort, “Resting on the job doesn’t give a great impression on a first mission –remember that.”

He smiled and laughed –a real hearty laugh of pure relief. He accepted a hand and stood up for the first time in what felt like ages.

He then remembered the person he had brawled with for no less than 5 minutes and whips his head around to get a look.

Now with light ceded by Akira and his teammate’s torches he gets a good eye for the nameless person. What he sees though sends a bolt of déjà vu and revelation. The stranger now knocked out by either force or chemical was lying unmoving on the ground, hands tied and laid up against a wall. He had black hair streaked with grey bangs, hollow but small cheeks along with a rounded out chin. What struck him most were the stretched out canvases of black that sprung out from behind him. They were glossy, ruffled but unmistakably made out of the same things he had found peppering the room earlier. He stares and stares and stares and then remembers grey eyes and he’s struck with a force of realization that jolts him.

Akira comes up next to him hesitantly and asks, “Hide?”

“I know him.”

“W-what?”

“I _Know_ him” He states firmly.

‘ _It’s him,’_ Hide thinks.

“Who??” There’s a tinge of bewilderment in her voice.

“It’s him, the guy in the file! The kidnapping case I was put in charge of –Kaneki Ken.”

She looks at him incredulously, turning to look at _Kaneki_ before looking back to him.

“Look”, she starts. “It’s been a long day for you, for us all. I don’t know if you know but it’s been 3 hours since you’ve fallen now, you need medical attention for head trauma. Why don’t we get you some rest befor-“

“IT _IS_ HIM AKIRA!”

He’s tired, he’s spent and he can’t, _can’t,_ deal with the _‘I don’t think your lucid enough right now’_ Speech.

“It has to be… Just let me get a closer-“

“HIDE.” He stops

“Stop this, we’re getting you medical attention right now. This is an ORDER.”

He glares at her. He’s burning with frustration, the inferno eating away at his senses. Still, he reigns his emotions in, he puts on a mask. Right now pushing further would only make the metaphorical straps holding him tighter. And so, he allows himself to be dragged away from Kaneki Ken, not turn back to give a final look at the slumped figure.

* * *

 

Time goes by quickly after that. Hide is led back to the ships and gets a first check up from the medic who frowns disapprovingly about how carelessly he treated his leg –not that he really pays attention, all he cares is that it isn’t broken. It’s nothing rest and pain meds wont heal. He stays subdued all throughout, even when Seidou comes up to him with the goal to tease him. He sees Kaneki Ken taken away, unconscious and tied up and brought on to an auxiliary ship, powerless.

He’s home a little after midnight, a letter in hand informing him he gets a week off of work for “injury and trauma”, more tired than he’s ever been. He sits on his couch for a while unable to sleep. In his hands he fiddles with his collection of fluffy leaves. So far he hadn’t had luck in finding much information on them. He never had had _that_ much of an interest in old books –he was more of an old fashion technology guy. He did have plenty, it just he does even _know_ where to start with these things. Not knowing their name doesn’t help. Furthermore, pictures of these things taunt him in a few of the pictured book –usually held in some figure heads hand. To his everlasting frustration no name for the item is given. He would go to the library, but past experience tells him how low the probability of finding something about these it.

He twiddles the artifacts in between his fingers thinking back at their origins. Last time he had checked Kaneki hadn’t been growing these on his back, had he?

He was still mulling over what he could have done, what he could still do for the person who plagued his thoughts. First thing would be to get a hold of where they had shuffled him too, definitely not with other prisoners otherwise he would have seen Kaneki go off along with them in the same ship.

The more he thinks the more is restlessness starts to take over and he knows he’s not going to sleep for the next 48 hours if he doesn’t get any enlightenment anytime soon.

After torturing his mind on his couch for too long he decides to bite the bullet and get a hold of one of his colleges –even after the past reaction at his prodding, after all what is there to lose?

 The phone rings once before Amon picks it up –‘ _prompt as always’,_ Hide thinks.

“What is it?” A wary voice asks.

“Hey Amon! How have you been?” Hide cringes at the obvious artificialness of his own voice, however he’d rather sound like this than show Amon how frantic he really was.

“Hide… Aren’t you supposed to be resting right now? I heard you had quite the first mission.”

“Oh yeah definitely! Sure I’m tired but the thing is… I have this thought that’s been tickling my mind since I’ve come home and I probably won’t be able to go to sleep properly until I scratch it so I thought, maybe … you could help?” He dapped in a hint of hopefulness in his voice for good measure.

Amon on the other side of the phone sighed.

“Ok. Fine. Ask what you want, I’ll give you a few minutes.”

“Thanks, I knew it was a good idea to call you! Ok so first question: During today’s raid did we manage to catch anyone of great importance?”

Amon goes silent for a bit and Hide honestly hopes it’s just him thinking.

“Not really, no. The best we caught were some mid ranking subordinates, everyone higher got away… Probably through those tunnels you got yourself lost in. We _did_ find the infamous Jason, however… not alive.”

 Hide answers back with a noncommittal _hmmmm_ and nothing more before shooting ahead his next question.

“What about the guy they took in the auxiliary ship”

 “What do you mean by ‘ _They?’_ , which auxiliary ship, who’s the guy?” Amon’s voice now had the unmistakable tone of suspicion and Hide knew his time was running short”

“Oh you know, those science guys you always see after each raid, half of them are always walking around in hazmat suits –unrelated question do you think they do this ‘cause they’re self-conscious? ‘Cause that’s also been bugging m-“

“Get to the point” _Shit,_ Cheerful and playing around Hide wouldn’t work here _._

“Ok, so the man who I personally had a clash with in the hallways or tunnels or _whatever they were,_ I saw him taken with them in their ship. What’s up with that?”

_‘The fun and games ends here kids’._ He braces for impact –so to speak.

“… Hide. I’m sure your curiosity is brimming as always. However I don’t think this is something you should meddle with.”

Hide starts snapping at the withholding of information. “I _brawled_ with him!!! I think I have every right to know the where and the what!”

“I’m starting to see Akira’s worries now… Hide I really think you should stop with all this, it has nothing to do with you.”

At that Hide snaps.

“ _OHHH_ So you _DID_ talk to Akira. I was wondering were all this was coming from. What did she tell you? “ _Poor Hide isn’t thinking properly cause of his head injury please keep in him the dark about everything”?_ Did she wink and give you a kiss for your effort too? It that why your being soooo compliant with her now all of a sudden??”

“Hide this has nothing to do with you! I’m going to hang up now…”

“THIS HAD _EVERYTHING_ TO DO WITH ME AMON. Who gave me the file on Kaneki Ken again? Oh Geez I don’t remember, care to remind me of that? I fought Kaneki Ken in a crummy ass tunnel and he was taken off somewhere before I got to even pronounce the first letter of the alphabet. Now tell me. WHERE. IS. KANEKI. KEN?”

The line is silent and he hears a sigh before the recognizable sound of being hung up on fills his apartment.

“ _FUCK!_ FUCK YOU! Running away? WOW that’s _SUCH_ a manly thing to do! Geez. What are work friends even for anymore?!”

He angrily kicks the couch and walks restlessly around and around and around and around. He can’t do much else without getting more complaints than he is already gonna get cause of the earlier ruckus. 

His mischievous mind fed him a relieving idea _‘why don’t you just gather the info yourself?’_

It wasn’t a good idea, _definitely_ not a smart idea…

..but it could work.

He was now fixated on this idea, whether it would work or not didn’t matter to him –or rather there was no way he would allow it to fail.

He grabs his phone, when he surprisingly hadn’t broken in his fit of rage and quickly got the number he was looking for. Without hesitation he called, starting the impending conversation with “Hey buddy! I know it’s late, but can I ask you for the favor of a life time?”

 

* * *

 

 

  _“…As a CCG employee, it is important to also to remember that no matter the ranking you are still under the law and as such it is mandatory that you remember and follow these next guidelines._

  1. _CCG members are government workers and as such they are expected to follow and respect and encourage the installment of any new regulation and or law._



_…_

  1. _A CCG member expected to be able prioritize duty over emotions. Any order is for the good of our city and our people as a whole, to neglect one’s duty it is to prioritize selfishly and criminally your needs over our city and good citizens._  
The need of the many outweigh the need of the few  
  
…
  2. _Any act of espionage and or unauthorized information gathering is a danger our city and hardworking government as well as an act of high treason. “ –Extract: The CCG Employee Manual _



 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it though! Thanks for making it this far :D
> 
> Comment what you think of this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading :D. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, this is my first story on this website. Finally posted it because I thought it be a shame not to.  
> Other chapters are on their way but that may take a while.  
> This story started like a month ago when I watched a music video and felt inspired! 
> 
> Leave a comment or Kudo if you liked it (I don't mind if you point out mistakes or things that confuse you)


End file.
